You Raise Me Up
by Cap's Best Girl
Summary: Teddy Harker has always been there for Jackson and he had always been there for her, well that was until he started dating Lydia and pushed her out of his life. Now feeling all alone in the world she starts to notice all the things she had missed before. Full Summary inside. Jackson/OC. I advise listing to Colton singing that's the inspiration for the title. (On Hiatus)
1. Summary

_Teddy Harker has always been there for Jackson and he had always been there for her, well that was until he started dating Lydia and pushed her out of his life. Now feeling all alone in the world she starts to notice all the things she had missed before. Had her brother and her cousin always fought like this? What is the family secret they just won't tell her? Why has Jackson suddenly have an interest in Scott McCall? Why does mysterious stranger Derek Hale swear he knows all about her? What has all this got to do with her?_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Teddy

As Teddy walked through the car park of Beacon Hills High she searched for the Porsche that she knew all too well. She thought she had seen Danny nearer to the school but she wanted to see Jackson first.

"Dude? Watch the paint job"

Teddy raced over to the bike stand to find Jackson face to face with Scott McCall. She shook her head as she grabbed Jackson's arm. Jackson looked down about to scold the owner of the offending hand until he realised that it belonged to Teddy.

"Hey there, Teddy Bear." Jackson said in a sing song voice. "I thought I was driving you in this morning. I went to pick you up but Harrison said you left early."

Teddy raised her head to look Jackson in the eye; both of them had forgotten Scott at this point in time.

"You look nice by the way Teddy." Jackson said checking Teddy out.

Teddy blushed looking down at her outfit. She was wearing tight black jeans which hugged her legs making them look like they went on forever. A dark black shirt which sat open on a white t-shirt which when Teddy stood up stretched up to sit on the top of her hips showing off a little bit of her flawless white skin and finishing of the look knee high black Converse. Her black leather jacket thrown over her shoulder with her canvas bag thrown over the other. Her curly brown hair which usually sat in a messy bun or ponytail was braided down her back reaching half way down her spine. In an effort for the first day of school Teddy had spent extra time with her makeup, she went for a light red lipstick with a layer of clear lip gloss making her lips stand out against her skin. Her hazel eyes drew the most attention with her gold eye shadow framing her eyes.

"I had to get out the house Harrison was driving me crazy. Thanks Jackson and as always you look perfect."

Teddy turned her body away from Jackson and glanced at Scott.

"You can go Scott, the car is fine. Can you ask Stiles to text me at some point? I have something that belongs to him."

Scott glared at Jackson as he looked at Teddy his face softened. Scott nodded his head before he left to find Stiles.

"Yo! Guys, let's go." Danny shouted from where Teddy had seen him before.

Jackson and Teddy walked over to Danny.

"Hey Ms. Harker" Danny said as he pulled Teddy in for a hug. "We were all just talking about the body found in the woods. Did you know anything about it?"

Teddy looked shocked as all the faces in the group turned to look at her, before she had the chance to speak Jackson stepped in.

"Danny are you implying that our sweet innocent Teddy Bear would have anything to do with such a horrific murder?" Jackson said trying hard to keep his face straight as the whole group descended into laughter.

Teddy crossed her arms over her chest as she gave Jackson her famous death stare.

"Yeah I did. Harrison gave me a lecture on it this morning about how it isn't safe for me to be walking around the woods after school. It wasn't my choice to live next to the woods so I'll go where I please." Teddy huffed.

Jackson turned so he was facing Teddy and he placed his hand on her arm.

"Well I'll give you a ride home after Lacrosse practice, if it will shut Harrison up for five minutes. I see Lydia over there; I'll catch up with you later."

Jackson ran off to find Lydia as the rest of the group left for class leaving Teddy standing alone with Danny.

Danny put his arm around Teddy's shoulder as the two walked to class.

"So has Jackson said anything about what happened at the pool party a couple weeks ago?" Danny asked as Teddy squirmed under his arm.

"No. He hasn't and you know as well as I do he doesn't remember what actually happened so just drop it Danny." Teddy snapped at Danny as he smirked.

"Well the only reason I'm mentioning it is cause Lydia knows something happened and wants to know who so, it's just a warning because I hear she is coming after you first."

Teddy pulled away from under Danny's arm to stand directly in front of him.

"Are you being serious? I could take Lydia in my sleep." Teddy replied angrily.

"Yeah I'm being serious. It's a warning so you don't kill her. We all know what Harrison said about if you get in trouble one more time for fighting. No more sports which means no more me and no more Jackson." Danny answered. "We both know you need me."

"I need you more than any other man I've ever met Danny." Teddy replied laughter taking the place of anger in her tone.

"I will see you before practice Teddy." Danny shouted as he ran the corridor to get to class.

Teddy walked in to English with a smile on her face. For the rest of the day nothing very exciting happened, a new girl had joined the school and the body in the woods was all most people were talking about.

After school Teddy walked to her locker and found Stiles and Scott standing in the corridor talking franticly.

"Hi boys, I just wanted to apologise for Jackson this morning. I think I caused his mood so it's only fair I say sorry." Teddy stood leaning against the row of lockers.

Lydia and Allison, the new girl, were walking along the corridor talking. They stopped next to Stiles who looked at Lydia with a longing look. Teddy shook her head knowing that Lydia would never look at Stiles.

Lydia spoke to Allison although the entire group listened.

"So, this weekend there's a party" Lydia spoke her voice drifted down the hall.

"A party?" Allison asked slightly confused.

"Yeah, Friday night. You should come" Jackson and Teddy said at the same time giggling.

"Please it would be fun and it would give me someone to hang out with rather than being a third wheel to these two." Teddy continued pointing at Lydia and Jackson as she finished her sentence.

"Uh, I can't Friday nights are family night. Thanks for asking." Allison said as she rubbed her arm.

"You sure? Everyone is going after the scrimmage." Jackson asked as he leaned closer to Allison his arm still on Lydia.

"You mean like football?" Allison asked confused.

"Football is a joke in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years." Jackson corrected pride and arrogance slipping into his voice.

"Because of a certain team captain." Lydia announced proudly as she forced a hug on Jackson.

Teddy looked away as the conversation continued unable to look at the display Lydia was putting on not for Allison's benefit but for Teddy's.

Lydia and Allison started to walk away as Jackson grabbed Teddy towards him, anger shaped Lydia's face.

"You Teddy Bear are coming with me. I'm driving you home remember." Jackson said quietly but not quietly enough as Lydia came and pulled him away from Teddy.

"Come on sweetheart. We wouldn't want the captain being late." Lydia said sweetly as Jackson followed her down the corridor.

Once out at the practice field Teddy sat behind the subs bench so she could speak to Stiles during practice as she knew he wouldn't play.

"Harker." was bellowed across the field. "What are you doing sitting there? You should be training."

Teddy pulled herself to her feet just as Coach Finstock reached the bench.

"Theodora" Finstock yelled as Teddy physically flinched at the use of her name. "You wanted to be on a team so I expect you to practice with the rest of the school's athletes so go get changed and get out on that field."

"Coach I didn't realise that I would be practicing today. I don't have a kit with me." Teddy said looking for a way out of training.

"Well Harker I suggest you find one or you can do it dressed like that." Finstock said as he walked back to the lacrosse team "Five minutes."

Teddy looked down at her outfit. Her hair braided down her back. Jackson and Danny ran over to Teddy.

Jackson went to his bag and pulled out an extra kit and held it out to Teddy.

"Jackson there is no way in hell that is going to fit me anyway I just wanted to watch today." Teddy said as she pushed Jackson's hand back to him.

Jackson held the kit up again. "Look closer." He asked his voice low and his eyes avoiding where Lydia sat in the stands with Allison.

Teddy took the kit from his hand and looked. It was a girl's top and short set with the words Beacon Hills on the top and the number 37; Jackson's number on the back and on the shorts the word Cyclone across the back with a picture of a cyclone on the side.

"You Jackson Whittemore are a life saver." Teddy hugged Jackson before she ran to the changing room to get ready.

Just before she was about to leave the changing room, Teddy heard a slam on a locker a few feet away from her. Teddy turned to see Lydia standing glaring at her.

"Problem Lydia? Cause if you don't have one I need to go to training." Teddy said as she turned away from Lydia to close her locker.

"No problem at all Theodora. I just want to know exactly what is happening between you and my boyfriend." Lydia snapped as Teddy slammed the locker shut.

"Listen I know you're a jealous bitch Lydia, but I swear Jackson and I are friends actually best friends and you can't stop that." Teddy said as she stepped round Lydia towards the exit of the changing room.

Lydia walked very closely behind Teddy just until the exit when Lydia whispered under her breath into Teddy's ear.

"Try me Teddy. I will have my way and you're going to be left behind in the dust. When I'm through with you even those losers, Stiles and Scott won't want anything to do with you." Lydia huffed before walking back to the stand, leaving a shocked Teddy standing at the exit of the changing room.

When Teddy walked out she saw Scott standing in goals catching every shot taken at him. Impressed by this Teddy clapped along with everyone in the field. Jackson tried another shot at Scott and Scott caught it flawlessly. Shocked Teddy stood with the mouth hanging open before realising she should be training as well and she ran over to the gymnastics equipment.

After training Teddy ran over to where Jackson and Danny stood looking at Scott.

"Looks like the Cyclones have a wealth of talent this year, huh?" Teddy asked looking at Jackson a worried look on her face.

"How did he get so good? He would have been lucky to have caught one of those shots before summer and now he's Superman?" Jackson questioned staring at Scott.

Danny and Teddy shook their heads knowing Jackson won't let this go.

"Well maybe he has been practicing. I know you two spend ages during summer training for lacrosse." Teddy said trying to calm Jackson down.

"Well Jackson it's still your team you are the captain. If he makes the team then at least you have better players than before." Danny stated as he fixed his hair from his helmet.

Jackson watched as Scott and Stiles walked away from the field talking heads close to each other.

"Are you giving me a lift home or are you giving Lydia a lift?" Teddy asked bending down to fix her shoelaces her braid falling over her shoulder.

"Lydia said she was going to spend some time with Allison this afternoon. So I'm just driving you home." Jackson answered a smile on his lips. "Just let me go say goodbye to Lydia first."

As Jackson walked off Danny turned to Teddy.

"So has Lydia mentioned anything about Jackson? I only want to help you Teddy, I'm your friend as well as Jackson's and I don't always agree with what Jackson does. I especially don't agree with what Lydia does half the time." Danny said softly to Teddy concern in his voice.

"Yeah Lydia threatened me just before training saying she would make sure I was left behind. She doesn't know what actually happened though. She is just feeling threatened; Jackson wouldn't let her do that would he?" Teddy asked scared that Lydia would actually succeed.

"Teddy you know that he needs you. Jackson Whittemore would be nothing if it wasn't for Theodora Harker. You know that even if Lydia tried to I would never stop being your best friend." Danny said as Jackson ran back over a smile on Teddy's face.

"Ready to go, Teddy Bear?" Jackson asked holding his hand out to Teddy.

Teddy nodded as she took his hand and said goodbye to Danny. The two of them heading to Jackson's Porsche.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span> ** - Hi hope you all enjoy my story. I just wanted to say a MASSIVE thanks to Promises Reminisce who helped make this story happen and that you should all check out her stories. I own nothing except my OC's and plot lines you don't recognise. Please leave a review I would love to hear what you all got to say.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Teddy

Jackson and Teddy walked to the car park slowly taking their time. As they walked up to Jackson's Porsche, they saw Lydia and Allison leave the car park in Lydia's car. "So anywhere you need to go tonight or have I just to drop you off at home?" Jackson asked pulling his hand away from Teddy's so he could grab his keys from his bag.

Teddy looked up at Jackson before shaking her head.

"Just home. If you want you can come in and do a bit of homework. Harrison won't mind he never really does." Teddy said walking round to the passenger side of the car as Jackson unlocked the car.

Jackson chucked his bag into the bag seats and Teddy placed hers at her feet as he started driving to Teddy's house. "Ehm, yeah sure. I can't stay long though, I promised Anna I would actually have dinner tonight and I'm going round to Lydia's later."

Teddy rolled her eyes at the mention of Lydia's name but Jackson didn't see her. "Her name, as far as you should be concerned is, mum, not Anna. That's fine; I just want to make sure you keep the grades to stay on the lacrosse team."

"Sweetheart _I am_ the lacrosse team. You are not my mother you don't need to keep an eye on my grades." Jackson replied sarcasm filling his voice.

"I know I'm not your mother cut the crap. I'm the one who actually helps you pass not Danny or Lydia, me so I'm allowed to ask about your grades." She replied with crossed arms, slight authority in her voice. "Anyway you might not be the lacrosse team if Scott keeps playing the way he was earlier today." Teddy replied playfully knowing Jackson couldn't stay mad at her.

"How about we just drop the subject entirely?" Jackson suggested as he started to drive up the path to Teddy's house. "Teddy the gates aren't opening."

Teddy looked away from Jackson to stare at the automatic gates which lead to her house. Opening the passenger door and stepping out the Porsche, Jackson watched Teddy place her delicate hands on the gate and push. He found himself intensely staring at the girl, a sort of fondness in his eyes, more than what he usually portrayed. In Jackson's mind, a vision of his future played in his head and instead of Lydia, there was Teddy.

Shaking his head, as if it shook away that vision, he stepped out of the car, walking around to Teddy.

"Teddy Bear, that's an 8 ft wrought iron fence. You can't just pull it open." Jackson said as he gave the fence a tug with Teddy.

"Okay." Teddy replied coolly as she walked away from the fence towards the car. "Can you stand just in front of the fence in a straight line from me please?"

Jackson stood where Teddy had told him to, looking at the girl with a raised brow, questioning her orders."Can I ask what good this is going to do?"

"Nope, you can watch." Teddy answered, crouching to the ground. Jackson was taken back a little, not so much in for surprises. Standing back up, Teddy put her hands on her hips. "Don't flinch!" She warned, praying he wouldn't.

Jackson nodded and Teddy exhaled with more relief, flashing a quick smile before running full speed towards him. Teddy jumped and flipped, placing her hand on his shoulder pushing up from him and landing on the other side of the fence gracefully.

"I am so glad you didn't flinch." Teddy laughed as she stood up from where she sat crouched. She rubbed the gravel and dirt off the palms of her hands.

"What would have happened if I had flinched?" Jackson asked as he walked over to his car.

"I would have smacked into the fence and more than likely ended up a mangled mess on the ground." Teddy replied with a small chuckle as she pulled open the fence panel and manually opened the gate.

"Well it's a good thing I'm a strong guy." Jackson smiled as Teddy walked back over to the car.

"Yeah my hero what would we do without you." Teddy grinned as she slid into the car as Jackson started the car and they continued down the driveway. Jackson laughed at Teddy's comment, not knowing that Teddy was being deadly serious.

_Walking along the halls of Beacon Hills Middle School for the first time was a daunting task for Teddy. She had struggled through summer and hadn't spoken to her friends in weeks. She felt like she knew nobody, she couldn't get the courage to speak to anybody instead she walked by everyone she knew. The popular, loud and friendly Teddy Harker had changed to a quiet, scared and lonely shell of her old self. Unable to join any sports team or activity due to injury and illness she had suffered that summer, Teddy found her world becoming dull. _

_Deep within her thoughts, she had no time to realize what she had walked herself into. Literally. Grimacing as she was harshly pushed into the lockers, "Who do you think you are?" The guy who she accidently walked into yelled at her, their faces merely inches away from each other. "Looks like we have a stupid girl here lads. Might need to speak a little louder." The boy turned to his friends as they laughed. _

_Teddy tried to move away from the boy's grip but he just held tighter. The boy raised his fist and Teddy scrunched her face up as she braced for the punch. But it never came, and the next thing Teddy felt were being let go and the weight of someone else being smashed into the locker next to her. _

_Teddy slumped to the ground as she listened._

_"Try that again and I might just have to teach you a lesson." A male voice spoke coldly, yet the composure of his voice was what was the most chilling. "Touch my friend and you have me to deal with right?" _

_The original boy laughed at Teddy's saviour, as if every word was a joke. _

_"Right. Well, here's the thing. This is my school and I will help myself to anything in it." The first boy spoke, his voice drowned in cockiness yet it was him still pinned against the locker and his friends doing nothing to help him._

_"Actually you'll find this is my school now. And try going after anyone in it and you will answer to me." The younger boy let go of the first. Now realized, he tried to throw a punch at the second but before he could the second boy smacked him in the stomach. _

_"Anyone else?" The boy remarked as the crowd who had gathered disappeared in a rush, including the one who had been punched. _

_"Hey, you ok?" His rang out. Teddy blinked and for the first time in what felt like forever, she saw some light in the world. "Sorry. I couldn't see a pretty girl like you get hurt by a thug like that so I had to step in." The boy held his hand out and helped Teddy to her feet. Teddy looked at the boy who had saved her and couldn't help but smile. _

_"Thanks. I could have handled that myself, you know." Teddy whispered, her eyes scanned the floor, only taking little glances at the boy who helped her. _

_"I don't doubt it. Jackson Whittemore." The boy held out his hand for a handshake. "You know this is the part where you tell me your name." Teddy laughed as Jackson continued to hold his hand out._

_"Theodora Harker." She replied shaking his hand. "But please call me Teddy." _

_"Didn't we know each other in elementary school?"_

_"Well kind of. I knew Danny and we spoke a couple of times." Teddy replied._

_"O yeah you were one of the popular kids. I was the quiet guy at the back of class. Our circles never really met." Jackson said, embarrassment creeping into his cheeks._

_"Well thanks for that Jackson. You are my hero." Teddy said a smile on her face._

_"Well how about I stick around in case that guy tries anything else." Jackson asks his face lit up even further by his smile._

_"I'd like that." Teddy replied taking a step closer towards Jackson._

_"Come on then Teddy Bear." Jackson said placing his arm over Teddy as they walked to class._

That was the start of their proper friendship.

Teddy jumped out of the car as soon as it had stopped properly.

"Come on Jackson." Teddy ran up the steps to the house and opened the front door in the time it took Jackson to catch up with her.

The pair walked straight up the stairs into Teddy's room. Teddy's room didn't look like the rooms of most girls her age; well it certainly didn't look like Lydia's. Her walls were painted black as was the ceiling, except the ceiling also had silver stars painted on it. Jackson remembered when he and Teddy painted them on; they ended up wearing more paint than they put on the ceiling. Massive bookshelves lined the walls as Teddy used her walk in closet for all her clothes. The bookshelves where filled with CDs, DVDs and books. The collection of books ranged from new books like, Harry Potter to really old books that Harrison used.

"So Jackson any subjects you need real help in?" Teddy asked as she landed on her bed.

"Anything you want to work on I'm happy to do." Jackson replied as he sat on the bed next to a sprawled out Teddy.

For the next few hours Teddy and Jackson lay on the bed doing their homework and sitting having a conversation. The time flew by uninterrupted until Don't You Wish Your Girlfriend Was Hot like Me by the Pussycat Dolls rang from Jackson's phone.

"Sorry this is Lydia. I should get this." Jackson said an apologetic look on his face. He stood from the bed and leaned against the window.

"Hey Lydia! What's up? I'm just at Teddy's doing homework." The next thing Teddy knew Lydia's voice filled the room, screaming from Jackson's phone.

"I thought you said you were going to a friend's house. You never said you were going to _her _house."

"Well Lydia I hate to point it out but she is one of my best friends why wouldn't I go to her house."

"Because Jackson she is a downer and will ruin your reputation in school. I mean do you really want to be judged at school for hanging out with that loser. You're the captain of the school lacrosse and she's a freak I really think we need to talk about this." Lydia said her voice crisp across the phone line.

"You can talk all you like, my friends are my choice so back off." Jackson said anger creeping into his voice. "I'm leaving Teddy's now, I'm going to dinner first then I'll be over. I will text you when I leave the house. Love you bye." Jackson looked back at Teddy avoiding her staring gaze. Jackson pulled Teddy up so she is standing in front of him.

"Well I should be going." Jackson spoke as he stepped back enough to look at Teddy. Teddy leaned backwards over the bed and grabbed Jackson's jacket.

"Here you should put this back on. Wouldn't want Lydia getting the wrong idea about us know would we?" Teddy spoke laughter in her voice.

"About Lydia, I know she is a bit full on but ..." Jackson started before Teddy cut him off.

"It's fine. I can handle her comments Jackson. I just won't listen."

Jackson nodded as he pulled Teddy in for a hug.

"Good cause I'm not losing you Teddy Bear. I'll see you tomorrow; wait on me to pick you up this time right." Jackson asked, all anger from earlier gone from his voice. As Jackson left, Teddy slumped back onto her bed.

If Lydia knew what happened at the pool party she would make it her mission to make sure Jackson never spoke to Teddy again and that would be Teddy's life ruined.

"Theodora Harker, come down stairs now I have a surprise for you!" Harrison yelled pulling Teddy out of her nightmare.

"Coming" Teddy yelled, her eyes landing in the photo frame with a picture of her and Jackson in it from the day that he became captain of the lacrosse team. She would make it through this Lydia tantrum like she had the rest. Except this time was different and Teddy knew the stakes had never been higher.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span> ** - Hi hope you all enjoy this chapter. I just wanted to say a MASSIVE thanks to Promises Reminisce who helped make this story happen and that you should all check out her stories. I own nothing except my OC's and plot lines you don't recognise. Please leave a review I would love to hear what you all got to say.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Teddy

Teddy walked down the stairs to the massive hallway trying to find her brother, from the dining room she could hear two voices, one male and clearly Harrison's and the other a female voice which Teddy recognised but couldn't place. Her eyes landed on four massive black leather effect suitcases sitting in the corner of the room which only spiked her interest further.

"Well, well, well. You certainly look different from the last time I saw you." The female voice spoke from the door of the dining room. Teddy turned on her heel to face the voice whose owner stood next to a smirking Harrison."The last time I saw you, you had pink bowties in your hair and were wearing dungarees. Well I guess that's what happens when you move away for ten years."

Teddy stood and stared at the women in front of her.

"Well, do you remember who I am or do you only recognise my voice?"

"Of course I remember who you are. It's just been a while. I thought you were in Europe for the next few months." Teddy asked. "Ash, why are you back in Beacon Hills?"

Ash flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder as she laughed. "I'm back because it was time to come home." She paused with a smile. "I wanted to see my family. Trekking through Europe was fun but it's not home. Anyway an old friend wanted to meet up and they are just back in town so it's easiest."

"Right so your back for some mysterious friend and not for us thanks, Ashley." Harrison said as he walked over and lifted all four massive suitcases.

"It's Ash! Ashley just sounds so damn girly." Ash said placing her hands on her hips defiantly.

No one could blame you for mistaking Ash to be a girly girl. She always wore small heels although that could be because she was only 5 foot 3 and standing next to her cousins made her look tiny with Teddy reaching 5 foot 8 and Harrison standing at 6 foot 4. Ash wore tight black leggings which hugged her athletic legs and almost always had a dress on compared to Teddy who usually wore a team t-shirt and jeans. In addition to her girly fashion sense, Ash had platinum blonde hair which always sat straight and reached the bottom of her shoulders as to Teddy, who had mahogany brown ringlets down to the middle of her spine.

"_Ash_," Harrison dragged the last syllables, emphasising himself sardonically. "Your room is on the top floor and across the hall is your bathroom. Basically your room is the attic before you complain it's the only room available so deal!" Harrison remarked as he walked back down the stairs, minus the suitcases.

"That's fine with me Harrison." Ash said, a big smile on her face. "But can I ask where your room is and if it isn't a complete trek, can we swap?"

"My room is the basement. So if you want a dark windowless room be my guest. I will happily take the sunny attic over-" He stopped for a quick second, thinking the deal over. "Actually I like the basement so no, I won't swap with you." Harrison said as he grabbed his police jacket. "I need to get to work; you know dead bodies in the middle of the woods." Harrison shrugged his tone nonchalant despite the actual situation. Kissing Teddy on the forehead, he opened his mouth to quickly lecture her but she beat him to it.

"I promise I won't get into any trouble." Teddy smiled as Harrison stepped back from her.

"But I don't promise anything." Ash smirked, placing her hands on Teddy's shoulders, giving them a light squeeze. Teddy smiled slightly, knowing Ash's comment wouldn't go too far with her brother but her small act to ease the possible tension, did nothing.

"Stay away from Teddy." Harrison's eyes darkened his voice low and threatening.

"It was a joke Harrison. Jeez take a chill pill." Ash scoffed as she stood squaring off to Harrison. Teddy glanced between her brother and Ashley, raising both her eyebrows at the clear irritation between the two, which was slightly amusing.

"Okay well this was fun but I'm gonna go back up to my room. I have econ homework I have to finish." Teddy said backing towards the stairs. "I'll leave you two to your unresolved issues." Teddy turned and ran back up to her room. Just as she slammed the door she heard the shouting erupt from the hall.

Ash

"What the hell Harrison? I was joking." Ash said her hands flailing in the air.

Harrison took a step back from Ash. He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets."She doesn't know." Harrison shrugged sheepishly, not bothering to meet the look of Ash.

Ash looked bewildered staring at Harrison. She stepped back from Harrison until her legs hit the table. "Are you kidding? It's who she is Harrison. It's who we all are. You keeping this from her is not going to do her any good. When's the last time you..." Ash left her sentence unfinished as Harrison looked down.

"You haven't in years, have you? When's the last time you actually acted like you and not the older brother who was left by his dad?" Ash asked as she put her hand on Harrison's arm.

"Here's the thing Ash, you left you got to be the person you are. I had to be the older brother who was left by his dad with a little girl who didn't understand what the hell was going on!" Harrison shouted at Ash, anger filling his voice.

"I was 18 years old Ashley! 18, Teddy was only 7 years old how was I supposed to be me. Of course I wanted to go off and be what I really am but was I supposed to leave my little sister alone with nobody who could protect her?" He fixed his jacket, turning. "So I didn't get to go off and be me, I had to be big brother/dad/mum/best friend. Teddy went through hell and I know what I could do to stop it but how was I suppose to explain it to her. I had to stop being Harrison Harker teenage hell raiser and become Harrison Harker responsible adult and legal guardian of his little sister."

He looked at Ashley, the last of his anger dripping. "So you don't get to come in here and tell me what I should and shouldn't have done." Harrison ran one hand through his hair as he sighed.

"Okay maybe you are right but she will work it all out eventually and she will hate you for it. And don't try and stop me being me Harrison." Ash said her voice low. "Do you remember who Harrison Harker was? Cause when I look at you all I see is Uncle Jonathan."

Harrison stared into the mirror on the wall. He reached a towering height and his police training meant he always stood his back poker straight even though he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. His brown eyes dark and full of problems, unlike Teddy's, who's light friendly eyes invited everyone in. His lips were drawn in thin lines and his forehead showed signs of wrinkles which made him look older than 27 years old. His dark black hair stood in small natural spikes on his head even though Harrison used gel just to make sure.

"Ash I have asked myself that so many times in the last 9 years. But to be entirely honest I wouldn't change who I am now for anything in the world. Teddy is one of the greatest people anyone could ever meet and I was the one who raised her even when Jonathan was here. She is the greatest accomplishment I will ever have and I would never have had that if I left to go travelling with you. She would never hate me and if she did over this, then I would deserve it. So if you excuse me I really do have to get to work." Harrison finished the conversation and opened the front door, leaving Ash staring after him.

Pulling her phone out of her handbag which was sitting next to the hall table she quickly typed in a phone number. The phone rang a few times before it was picked up.

"Hey it's me Ash."

"It's been a long time Ash." The male voice spoke calmly through the other side.

"Yeah but I'm back in town. I just got in today. Come round to mine, we need to talk." Ash said while playing with her hair.

"I'll be there soon." The man said before cutting off the phone.

Ash leaned against the wall. This was the person she was avoiding for the past 9 years and the only one who could help her now.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**- Hi hope you all enjoy this chapter. I just wanted to say a MASSIVE thanks to Promises Reminisce who helped make this story happen and that you should all check out her stories. Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed and favourite this story it means alot. I own nothing except my OC's and plot lines you don't recognise. Please leave a review I would love to hear what you all got to say. Also this story is named after a clip of a song I heard Colton Haynes singing you should check it out. Remember to review.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ash

Ash stood against the wall waiting. This is what she wanted to avoid, the reason she was running all this time.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Breathe Ash, he is just a man." Ash spoke softly as the knocking grew louder. She opened the front door and stepped out into the cool night air.

"It's been a long time Ashley." The man spoke still hidden in the shadows. He took a step forward. "But it is great to see you."

"Yeah it is good to see you to although I can't really see you. Why don't you step forward so I can see your face?" Ash questioned, her hand still resting on the handle of the door.

"Most people hide from what I really look like Ashley. Why wouldn't you?" He asked leaning forward.

"I'm not most people darling." There was a sort of smirk in her tone. "Plus, you said you would never hide from me." Said Ash as she took a step away from the door.

He thought debating his actions for a moment before he stepped from the shadows; his face was scarred and grotesque. His skin wrinkled and crumbled from the burns.

"Oh my god!" Ash gasped before she stopped herself, her hand quickly moved to her mouth.

The man stepped away back into the shadows with a hiss.

"This is why I don't step into the light." He shouted as he turned away from Ash.

"No I didn't mean it. Please don't run away." Ash followed him.

He stopped, waiting in the comforting shadows for her to catch up.

"I've seen worse, seen you worse." She emphasised. "I came back after I heard about the fire. I never stopped caring about you even if you stopped caring for me." Ash said tears welling in her eyes.

He took a step towards, the flood lights triggered lighting up the garden, showing every inch of his scarred face. Ash grabbed his arm pulling him towards her.

"I don't care if you want me just don't shut me out. Not again please." Ash said tears streaming down her face as she held herself against his chest, his arms tight around her.

He raised his hand to her face and lifted it to face him.

"Why do you think I stopped caring? I let you go because staying in this town would have killed you but never say I stopped thinking about you." His blue eyes sparkled in euphoria. "Three things have gotten me through the past 6 years of my miserable existence: one is the idea that I can avenge my family. Two, I finally can get the power and status I deserve." He said through gritted teeth but his face softened as he continued. " and the third and most important reason was to get you back. I still love you Ashley and nothing can change that not a single thing. I waited nine years for you and I am going to enjoy having you back." He spoke low as if Ash was the only thing that mattered.

"I still love you Peter. I ..."

Suddenly the front door swung open. Ashley automatically stepped behind Peter as he took a protective stance in front of her.

"Ash are you ..." The words turned into a scream as Teddy's eyes landed on the scarred face of Peter. The piercing sound made him growl, his eyes shifted to red as Ash tried to calm him down. By instinct Peter jumped forward closing the distance between him and Teddy and scratched her across the face.

"NO!" Ash screamed standing still on the spot watching the man she has loved for her entire adult life attack her sweet innocent cousin, who didn't understand the world she was living in. "Enough." She breathed.

Her words sent a shock through the air stopping Peter in his track before her attacked Teddy a second time. He stood a look of disgust on his face as he realised what was happening before he turned and ran from the house.

"Teddy! Teddy sweetheart are you okay?" Ash said as she ran towards Teddy, who stood terrified at the front door. Blood poured from the claw marks on her face as Ash tried to console her. "Teddy please? Answer me are you okay?" Ask spoke as she reached for Teddy's cheek, checking if she was alright. "You should be fine they aren't deep enough to scar but you will have a mark for at least a month or two. Unless you let me help you, okay?"

She guided Teddy back into the house and sat next to her on the couch. Teddy still looked like she was in shock with what happened and if Harrison had told her the truth she could have stopped him but Ash filed that as a problem for another time.

"Teddy if you want I know a way to help but say so now if you don't want me to do it." Ash spoke her hand placed gently on Teddy's cheek trying to stop the blood that just kept pouring. Getting no reply from her cousin, she stood from the couch and went to the kitchen. Ash grabbed a paper towel and soaked it with water before placing it in her hand and floating the towel into the air.

"_Hear my call, hear my cry, help me hid the dark inside, heal the scar upon this face help me save my cousin's grace_." Ash chanted until the paper towel started to spin. Quickly grabbing the paper towel, she rushed back into the living room. She carefully placed the paper towel over the claw marks on Teddy's face.

"What was that Ash?" Her words were airy, finally processing what had just happened moments before. "Don't lie to me." Teddy demanded turning to face Ash.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Teddy." Ash shook her head, her mind set on denial but Teddy stood up and started for the stairs.

"Please Teddy don't" Ash pleaded as she stood at the bottom of the stairs, Teddy already standing at her bedroom door.

"Okay then what is your answer Ashley cause that sounds like the thing that killed the girl in the woods!" Teddy spoke louder as she turned toward Ash.

"It's a friend of mine from my past." Ash sighed. "He has had some issues but that was an accident! Honest." Ash breathed, her foot resting on the first step, her eyes pleading with sincerity.

"I believe you." Teddy said.

"Thank you Teddy. I promise he won't be back around here again." Ash smiled a bit, worry leaving her voice as she spoke.

Teddy just nodded before walking into her room.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Teddy

Teddy walked back into her room the thoughts in her head made her unsure of what to do now. The logical part of her told her to phone Harrison straight away as the man was dangerous but the other part of her whispered of adventurous possibilities, that this was the start of something. Something she has to see through.

Laying back down on her bed, Teddy thought of all the people she could call, her first thought being Jackson. However calling Jackson would only be trouble seeing as he would be with Lydia. Seconds away from texting Danny, her phone started blaring Trouble by Pink.

"Teddy speaking who is this?" Teddy answered having forgotten to check caller ID.

"Its Stiles and Scott from school." Stiles replied. "I meant to text you after practice but totally forgot."

Teddy shot out of bed and grabbed the baseball stick that was sitting in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, I have something that belongs to you so…" She trailed before continued. " Do you want me to bring it to school tomorrow?" Teddy asked, remembering she asked Scott to speak to Stiles for her.

"Ehm actually Scott and I were wondering if you could come outside. We're kinda at your gate now actually." Stiles answered, she could visualize him cupping the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. Sighing, Teddy moved to her bedroom door, phone pressed to her ear by her shoulder, before she remembered the glowing red eyes of the man outside.

"I don't think that is a great idea Stiles." Teddy pursed her lips together in remembrance of what had happened moments ago. "There's a killer on the loose remember." She replied backing away, hand frozen on the knob.

Stiles straightened up at her reply."Please just really quickly and then you can go back to bed!" Stiles whined, sounding slightly desperate.

"Fine but you owe me Stilinski." Teddy sighed ending the phone call.

Standing at the front door, Teddy could see Ash in the living room talking into the g her phone in hushed whispers. Deciding that telling her cousin what she was doing would not work in her favour, Teddy quietly opened the drawer of the end table next to the front door. Quickly grabbing the spare gun that Harrison kept for emergencies only, Teddy opened the front door and stepped outside.

Running as fast as she could baseball bat in hand and gun tucked in her waistband, Teddy scanned for the red eyes. Coast apparently clear, Teddy reached the gate in record time where on the other side of the gates sat Stiles' blue Jeep with Stiles and Scott sitting in the front. Opening the gates Teddy walked out and tapped Stiles' window causing both boys to jump.

Stiles popped out of the car to stand in front of Teddy.

"What's with the baseball bat?" Scott asked

Teddy handed it to Stiles quickly placing her hand over the concealed gun. "It's his, he left it here after the police barbeque a few weeks ago. I thought that was why you two were here." Teddy replied eyes scanning the darkness.

"No we are actually here to ask if we can park the car over by your wall. I forgot to tell him sorry." Scott answered looking at the ground.

"Yeah we need to hide the car, we should be back for it in a few hours." Stiles said continuing for Scott with a sort of smile that was to only convince Teddy to agree but if anything, she thought he looked constipated.

"Ehm, yeah sure you can park the car there. Why though?" Teddy asked feeling nervous.

"We are going into the woods to look for something." Stiles answered, still smiling.

Teddy's eyes again scanned the woods for the red eyes, worried for the boys who clearly didn't know what they were up against, not that she did either.

"You two are crazy!" She exclaimed. "There is a killer on the loose and you two want to go for a stroll in his hunting ground." Teddy was honestly worried, they didn't have Ash to help them like she did. "If you have to do it then fine but if you don't get back in your car and go home now!"

"Aww you worried about me babe?" Stiles asked his smile growing wider as Scott looked guilty.

"Yes, actually this man is dangerous and if the police can't find him, you two shouldn't go looking." Teddy answered, crossing her arms. Scott nodded clearly agreeing with Teddy but Stiles waved them both off.

"We need to do this Teddy." Scott answered solemnly. "Or I wouldn't go."

Teddy looked at the two boys shaking her head. "Fine but take the baseball bat with you and don't get yourselves killed. Text me later to tell me you are alive. Goodnight and good luck." Teddy turned and walked back through the gate closing it, behind her hearing Stiles move his Jeep. Looking behind her once Teddy ran to the house as fast as she could. Seeing an open window next to the trellis she decided to climb into the first floor and run to her room.

Teddy collapsed on her bed feeling the events of the night hit her as soon her head fell into the pillow. She quickly pulled the gun out of her waistband and placed it on the bedside table. Grabbing her phone and a set of headphones, she put on some music and fell asleep, still fully dressed on top of her covers.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hi thanks for reading, please review I really want to know what you all think. Again big thanks to Promises Reminisce for beta'ing the story, you guys should check out her Teen Wolf stories.<strong>


End file.
